Pigs: When They Cry
by Eroskigal
Summary: Gravity Falls had once been in a war with a religious sect who worshiped a deity named Bill Cipher. Every year following the war, a person had mysteriously been found dead. Now, on the fifth year, Dipper, Mabel and the gang go behind the mysteries of these deaths and a disastrous event called Weirdmageddon, which only one of them remembers. Higurashi!AU


**Gnome Chapter:**

Rescuing Part

 _"What if Dipper had been a tad more ruthless when dealing with those gnomes..."_

They had her in his sights. Those gnomes were tying up his only sister, and he wouldn't stand for it. Dipper clutched onto his shovel, ready to jump out and attack. One thing she knew for sure now, was that this town had always seemed a little off to him. And now he knew he was right. Not hesitating a second longer, Dipper jumped out of the bushed and pointed his shovel at Jeff, the one behind all this. "Let my sister go!"

That only made Jeff angry. "Who do you think you're up against, kid! Us gnomes are a powerful race! One that shouldn't be taken so lightly!"

Dipper didn't buy any of it, pushing his shovel closer. "Like I said, let her go, or else."

Jeff only scoffed. "Or else wha-"

Dipper had had enough of it and managed to smack Jeff onto a tree. He looked to be in a lot of pain. Before the other gnomes had a chance to attack, Dipper pulled Mabel up from where they had tied her down, and they booked it back to the golf cart that was waiting patiently for them. Thinking quickly, Dipper took the wheel while Mabel held on tight to the safety bar. The gnomes weren't willing to back down, however, as they used their strength to form a giant, monstrous version of themselves.

"Dipper! What do we do!" Mabel asked frantically.

In a split second, Dipper made a decision. "Take the wheel! I'll hold them off!"

While Mabel steered the cart on course, Dipper took his shovel and started fending the cart off from all the gnomes that were being shot at them. One of them managed to bite his arm. It took a while to remove. And so, Dipper swung left and right, fending off all the vicious pointy-hatted fiends. One came at him from the left, so he swung it into a tree. He could have sworn he saw a flying tooth.

Blood with every color of the rainbow came out of the mouth of the next one he'd smacked. The next two had their arms cut open as the edge of the shovel passed them. Soon, the gnomes were in such bad shape that they were completely unable to regroup. The monster had almost completely fallen apart, although they were, in the end, forced to disband.

* * *

"That was awesome! The way you wacked those gnomes was really badass, Dipper!"

The pre-teen boy laughed along. "Yeah, I know, right? They were all 'you don't know who you're dealing with' and I was all 'come at me then!'"

The twins' laughed their hearts out some more. "Hey dudes, what's so funny?"

Seeing their handyman friend Soos made them all the more energetic. "Soos guess what! I was kidnapped by a bunch of gnomes who wanted to make me their queen!"

"Yeah, and I totally beet them all with a shovel!"

Soos laughed a little. "Wow, looks like you dudes had an eventful day. How's about we go watch some Tiger Fist?"

"Yeah!"

The twins' victorious feelings never wavered, even as Grunkle Stan appeared on the porch, holding what appeared to be a stack of newspapers. "Hey Dipper! Take these out to the dump! They've been crowding the attic for some time!"

He was a little bummed out by this, but nevertheless, Dipper reluctantly carried out the order. "You guys start without me. I'll catch up latter."

Walking out to the trash took some time. The newspapers were pretty heavy after all. Although, before he was about to throw them away, something about them caught his eye. There was something about the headline of the first newspaper that had him intrigued. It clearly read, _"War With Religious Sect Has Taken a Turn For The Worst."_

Dipper eyed the interesting headline, raising an eyebrow. "Religious Sect?"

Entailed by his own curiosity, he kept reading further. _"Many citizens in Gravity Falls are aware of the sect that seemed to have come out of nowhere. They refer to themselves at the Society of the Blind Eye, and actively worship a triangular deity known as Bill Cipher. An interview with some of their members reveals that their purpose here is to convert the citizens of Gravity Falls to Cipherism. Many of the townsfolk find this extremely inappropriate and morally dubious, and their wish for the mysterious sect to leave town had resulted in an all out war. Just as well, the Society claimed that if the citizens did not convert, there would be a mysterious, unexplainable death, every year for five years in a row. On the fifth year, they claimed that Bill Cipher would bring on an event known as Weirdmageddon, also known as the Oddpocalypse."_

Dipper stopped reading, looking up at the top of the page. "This paper was written six years ago."

His curiosity had him deep. So deep in fact, that he didn't even notice a shadow creeping near him. "Let's see, not counting the year the newspaper was written, four years have passed making this the fifth year."

He looked back at the other newspapers, wondering what kind of secrets they hid. "I wonder who-"

"Dipper?"

The pre-teen boy quickly looked up to find his friend and crush looking back at him. "Um, hey Wendy, what's up?"

She raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Dude, are you seriously reading old newspapers? You are such a dork."

He started laughing nervously, hoping she didn't really think that about him. "Well, I was just throwing these away is all." He said, followed by the action of actually throwing them out.

"Well, come one back, dude, Tiger Fist is on! We don't wanna miss it!" He shrugged off the newspapers, although he made sure to keep the bit about the sect in his mind. As they walked back, Wendy looked back towards the trash can, a dreadful, worried look on her face.


End file.
